1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to method of accessing basic input output system (BIOS) of computing device, and particularly to a computing device and method for accessing BIOS using a middleware controller of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) is an important program executed during a booting process of computing devices, such as computers and servers. During the booting process, a processor of the computing device will access the BIOS from a BIOS chip. At this time, most hardware components of the computing device are not working. In a traditional BIOS access method, when data error occurs during access of the BIOS, the data cannot be recovered in time, which may cause the computing device to be unstable. Further, since many computing devices only have a single BIOS chip, the traditional method for accessing the BIOS from the single BIOS chip is inefficient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.